The right is next to where the reward is
by Ilma
Summary: In 1912 Rose was in debts and Cal a rich millionaire. In 1932 the roles are reversed. The inhabitants of Chippewa Falls are head over heels, when they learn that the famous actress Rose Calvert is coming into town declaring she'll pay for all their liabilities, but she's expecting a recompense...Based on Friedrich Dürrenmatt's "Der Besuch der alten Dame". Please R&R!


**A/N: This story is not for Jack/Rose fans, especially not for Rose fans. I do want to finish my other story "The Hostage" first, before really continuing with this, but I couldn't wait to post the first chapter.**

**Some info for you: In this story Cal didn't shoot himself in 1929, but simply lost his business and has since then built a life of his own as a farmer in Chippewa Falls. He read of Rose in the newspaper and followed her life, but he never contacted her, accepting her choice of life.**

**Ruth died shortly after the Titanic never hearing anything of Rose again. Jack died on the Titanic (sorry about that, but the story would make no sense should he've lived) and Rose then married Mr Michael Calvert, but they divorced later on. The story starts twenty years after the Titanic, when Rose is visiting Jack's hometown, though her main reason for coming isn't Jack.**

**The obligatory sentence: Titanic 1997 doesn't belong to me, but to James Cameron.**

**Enjoy reading! **

* * *

The hotel, the only one in the small town, had been prepared the entire week for the arrival of the new citizen. The famous actress Rose Calvert had sent a message that she would be coming today – making the whole town passionate and anticipating.

Soon enough Rose Calvert would arrive. Many people had gathered in the inn trying to make out why this illustrious woman had of all things chosen their little town. Chippewa Falls wasn't even shown on many roadmaps.

"Get going girls, Mrs Calvert is due to be here in half an hour and we do want everything ready, don't we?" Mrs Emerson, who was in charge of the hotel said.

Lucy and Olivia hurried to get everything done.

Downstairs the major was sitting with a few prominent followers. They were discussing the hard times that had erupted in America. They weren't sparing their city as well.

"If we're going to buy these new seeds, we'll have to it fast. The prices won't stay the way they are."

"I thought that we would use the money for a new church bell."

The major thought about both suggestions, attempting to think of a way they could achieve both things. He knew that they couldn't. The town was in serious debts and there was sigh that it would be getting better any time soon.

Lucy and Olivia were coming down the stairs giggling.

"I heard that she's met with Mr Chaplin," Lucy spoke up.

"And I've been told that she's met with Mr Roosevelt."

They both giggled.

"At least they're happy and able to laugh," one of the men at the table said in anger.

"They're stupid girls. What do you expect?"

The talking went on, but they couldn't reach an agreement. No matter how you look at it, the coins weren't growing on trees and the quarrel between the reverend and Mr Lovett, the speaker for the agronomists, didn't help either.

"There's enough hatred in the world already. I believe be ought to do something about it. We need a beautiful church with a beautiful bell so that people will start hoping again."

"I'm with you in this," Mr Lovett said. "But who do you think will visit this church, if people are dying of starvation?"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen please," the major spoke up, before the dispute could flare up once more. "I'm sure we can get this over with." At this moment he notice someone else entering the hotel. "Ah, Mr Hockley please do come over."

Cal turned his head at the sound. He had been living here for two years and become a very respected figure in society. The people here knew nothing of his past and only judged him about how he was doing here. And even if they did, they care about it.

He liked it here though having no idea that this had been Jack's hometown too. Cal had ended up here accidently after having travelled around for months trying to find work. Thanks to the great depression he had lost not only his business, but his wife had left him as well. Cal didn't blame her. He hadn't been a particularly good husband to Julia. She had taken their two sons with her and found a new man to marry.

The last Cal had heard of them they were living happily in Minnesota.

_It's my own fault._

He had started drinking after losing his money and his wife surely hadn't it easy with him. More than once his sons – Nathan and Harold – had been forced to step between them, when Cal had been about to hit Julia again. And his had been before the depression.

"Mr Hockley we're discussing a serious problem. Maybe you could help us."

"I don't think so Mr Lovett. I'm only here to see Miss Lucy."

Lucy was helping Cal in his house, cleaning up and such. Lucy was the daughter of Mr Lovett and he was hoping that Cal would propose, but for Cal it was just about business. He didn't have any feelings for Lucy. He felt that he didn't deserve to be happy ever again, after having treated his last wife so badly.

"Mr Hockley you're always on the run. Come on sit down here with us and have a drink," the major offered him.

"Oh, Lucy, my dear, please get us something to drink."

The girl nodded and quickly went to get some.

Mr Lovett hurriedly explained to Cal everything, of course in his own way. The minister sitting aside was determined to tell him his version.

"But you can't deny either, Mr Hockley that without a church, people will start to quarrel and…"

"I see you point, reverend, but is a new bell really necessary?"

The reverend looked shock.

"It's not about necessities, Mr Hockley. It's about god and believes."

Cal was about to answer something, when Lucy burst inside.

"She's arrived, she's there…Mrs Emerson…she's here…"

"Well, girl, I do hope you've everything prepared."

Both of them nodded.

"I'm sure you've heard that Mrs Rose Calvert is visiting our town," the major told Cal. "I do believe that I've personally to great her."

Everyone stood up, only Cal remained seated.

"Don't you want to meet with her, Mr Hockley?" Lucy asked him in wonder.

"I'd love to, but I've so many work still…it's impossible."

Lucy looked after him totally astonished.

…..

"I hope the room is to your contentment, Mrs Calvert?"

Rose smiled at her. She already loved this town and this wasn't only because of Jack. Everyone was so nice to her.

"It's wonderful. Have you told Mr Clayton that I want to speak with him?"

"Of course, madam, he should be here soon."

Indeed the major, Mr Clayton, was already waiting for her downstairs. Rose changed clothes before going to meet him. Lucy assisted her. She was totally in awe about Rose.

…..

"That's I…I don't know what to say, Mrs Calvert. Of course I'm honoured, but…please forgive me my doubts, but how come that you've chosen our town?"

"Let's just say that it's something private. I will give you anything you want on one condition."

"Whatever it is, you just name it."

The major had dollar-signs in his eyes already. Now everything would be fine.

"Mr Hockley…"

"Mr Hockley?" he repeated.

"We had some issues together and I do want…," she cleared her throat, before continuing. The major shouldn't think that she was meaning it lightly. She wanted to be taken seriously. "I want him."

"I'm sorry, but I fear that I don't understand you…"

"I want his life."


End file.
